Plagg, l'explorateur
by Leuny
Summary: Quand Adrien ne lui donne pas assez de fromage, Plagg le cherche ailleurs. Un petit drabble.


_**Plagg, l'explorateur**_

 **Notes introductoires** : Miraculous Ladybug est la propriété de Thomas Astruc. Je m'amuse avec le monde et les personnages dedans, mais c'est tout. Un petit avertissement pour vous : c'est plutôt un drabble que d'autre chose. J'essaye de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

" _Un lit c'est comme un fromage, ça doit toujours être bien fait."_

~Philippe Robin

Il était en train de manger lors que, comme d'habitude, Adrien l'utilisait pour se transformer. Il supprimait un soupire. Quand il sortait du costume, il était fatigué de nouveau. En regardant autour de lui, il remarquait qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'Adrien.

« Je veux dormiiiiir ! » Plagg s'est dit d'une voix élevée. Il faisait une grimace. « J'ai faim. » s'orientant vers Adrien, il lui a demandé, « Tu n'as pas de fromage ? Du Camembert, peut-être ? »

Le jeune garçon avait l'air fâché et lui a dit, « Non, il n'y a que du Brie aujourd'hui. Tu sais que je ne peux pas voler trop de Camembert de la cuisine. Sinon, on deviendrait suspecte, Plagg. Il faut être modeste parfois, même si tu es un petit glouton. »

« Mais c'est ton travail de t'occuper de moi ! Achète du Camembert demain, je dis. » avec une moue boudeuse, il s'est tourné et allé dans la direction du lit. Il avait envie de se coucher. Avant qu'il y soit arrivé, Adrien avait pris son sac en exclamant « L'école ! J'ai totalement oublié ! » et ouvert le sac devant lui pour signaliser qu'il devait entrer dans le deuxième endroit préféré de Plagg pour dormir. Une seconde plus tard, il s'est installé dans le sac, juste au-dessus du portable d'Adrien.

« Et encore une fois pas de Camembert pour le kwami qui t'aide à te transformer. Ouais, je comprends, merci pour rien. » il s'est dit d'une manière ironique. D'après tout, c'était lui qui lui donnait les pouvoirs de Chat Noir. Oui, c'était son choix de le donner à une personne tellement pubertaire, mais ce n'était pas son intention de se faire s'abstenir de sa nourriture préférée… il avait choisi un fils d'un riche designer de mode pour qu'il reçoive plus de Camembert et non pas moins de ce fromage divin.

Mécontent, il s'installait et a fermé ses yeux. Il espère qu'Adrien n'oubliait pas de Camembert quand il allait acheter le nouvel CD de Jagget Stone avec Nino l'après-midi.

 _-Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent-_

Se léchant les doigts, le petit kwami savourait les derniers restes du Camembert qu'il avait trouvé à la fin de sa petite aventure. Il a pensé que peut-être Adrien le cherchait à ce moment-là, mais il n'avait pas encore envie de rentrer à sa maison et sa vie où le Camembert était aussi rare. Plagg voudrait plutôt rester à cet endroit magique où il y avait une telle collection de Camemberts.

Évidemment, il avait trouvé son chemin dans une fabrique où ils produisaient des Camemberts. Ce n'était pas cette fabrique où la classe d'Adrien avait passé une visite guidée juste ce matin ? Bah, comme s'il se mêlait des excursions scolaires du lycéen.

Il clignait ses yeux quand il a commencé à penser de quelque chose d'importante.

Comment finissait son aventure s'il ne rentrait pas aussitôt que possible à son héros choisi ? Soudain, il frissonnait. Eeeeh, ben, il devait retourner, n'était-ce pas ?

Un cri l'a fait tourner sa tête. Rien se bougeait devant lui. Ce n'était pas un cri de joie ? Plagg a gardé l'espoir jusqu'au moment où il a entendu une explosion. Une explosion n'était jamais bien dans le monde des êtres-humaines. Il grimaçait et a jeté un regard au Camembert. Il a gagné le sentiment qu'il n'allait plus revenir à cet endroit magnifique.

 _-Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent-_

Une demi-heure après, il s'est réuni avec Adrien – et s'est transformé en costume de Chat Noir de nouveau. Plagg n'était peut-être pas le plus responsable de kwamis, mais il ne perdait jamais de vue ce qui était le but de leur mission. Non, le travail lui ne plaisait point. Il ne voulait plus jamais être entremêlé dans une histoire d'amour entre les deux superhéros de Chat Noir et Ladybug. Et non, il ne pensait pas à cacher une caméra pour le moment où Adrien est dit la véritable identité de Ladybug, non.

Quand, une fois démasqué et rentré à la maison, une grande meule du Camembert l'attendait, il ne remerciait Adrien pas du tout. Et quand il était légèrement plus incliné de pardonner Adrien son comportement stricte dans les jours après sa petite aventure, Plagg ne le comptait pas.

D'après tout, l'incroyable chapardage d'un chargement de Camemberts dans la Maison à Fromage n'a pas été mentionné par Adrien, même s'il l'avait jeté plusieurs regards profondément confondues et incrédules, comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que son petit kwami avait un tel appétit ou était capable de manger une telle quantité à la fois. Eh, moins il en savait, mieux il se portait.

 **Notes d'auteure :** Wohoooooooo une deuxième fanfiction que j'ai écrite en français… ce n'est pas du tout facile pour quelqu'un qui n'utilise presque pas de français dans sa vie quotidienne d'habitude. Mais si vous avez envie, j'adore les commentaires sur mes histoires ! Soyez gentils, s'il vous plaît ?


End file.
